


Hazme Ir

by fate_of_the_moon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is mentioned, Chae is friends with Jisung and Soyeon, Established Relationship, F/F, Sad, This happens during the 90s, break up more or less, chaeyoung is a rapper, like he appears too but not much, mina is a painter, sex is implied, soyeon doesn't do anything tho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_of_the_moon/pseuds/fate_of_the_moon
Summary: Julio, 1997A veces, a Myoui Mina le era difícil querer a Son Chaeyoung.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 3





	Hazme Ir

**Author's Note:**

> hola jo no puedo añadir tags en el móvil pero pues pasan cosas facheras lo prometo  
> \+ perdón me llevó tres meses escribir esto así que si me salté algún detalle pues perdón

Julio, 1997

A veces, a Myoui Mina le era difícil querer a Son Chaeyoung. La chica pasaba la mayor parte del día dormida hasta que sobre las ocho o nueve de la noche se despertaba para prepararse y salir con sus amigos. Mientras, Mina despertaba un poco antes de las siete de la mañana para pasar el día entero pintando, y le fastidiaba ver como casi todos los días, su cena coincidía con el desayuno de su novia. Había veces en las que Chae dormía durante todo el día, haciéndole creer que se quedaría en casa, y acababa despertando cuando la otra se metía con ella en la cama. No le parecía mal que no pasasen tanto tiempo juntas como las otras parejas, pero sin embargo, le preocupaba, porque era plenamente consciente de que Chaeyoung era un desastre. A veces, hablando con sus padres por teléfono le habían acabado preguntando cosas como “¿no te da miedo que esté con otra?,” pero eso no le asustaba en absoluto. Dudaba que se fuese con otra mujer, la verdad es que hasta había momentos en los que dudaba que hubiese mujer con suficiente paciencia para cuidarla, y aunque se estuviese viendo a otra chica, no le importaba demasiado tampoco. Mina no era celosa o posesiva. Claro que no. Simplemente le preocupaba la salud de Chae, porque las pocas veces que habían pasado un día juntas, la más joven se había olvidado de comer o de beber durante horas, literalmente había pasado casi catorce horas en ayuno sin darse cuenta. Todos los días, tenía que asegurarse de que la chica comiese algo antes de marcharse y de hacerle jurar que le llamaría al menos dos veces desde una cabina de teléfono. Nunca preguntaba donde o con quien estaba porque al fin y al cabo no tenía por qué saberlo, pero Chaeyoung siempre lo decía igualmente… Siempre iba al mismo bar, salvo cuando los martes cerraban y tenía que ir al de al lado, y siempre estaba con los mismos amigos, una chica y un chico que conocía desde antes de que Mina llegase a Corea. No tenía casi información de ellos pero creía recordar que la chica era un año más joven que ella y el chico un año más joven que Chae. 

-Nos gustan las mismas cosas- le había explicado la chica una de esas noches en las que sí se había quedado. Había sido una buena noche en la que habían cocinado juntas la cena y se habían tumbado en su sofá medio roto a ver una película que su vieja televisión estaba echando, ambas la recordaban con cariño.- Cuando quedamos solo… Solo hacemos el tonto, pero también componemos y tal. A veces vamos a casa de Han porque vive cerca y tiene…

-¿Han? ¿Qué nombre es “Han”?- había preguntado- Creí que eso era un número.

-No es su nombre de verdad, es un nombre de rapero. No sabemos como se llama de verdad. 

-¿Tú tienes un nombre especial?

Chaeyoung no había respondido y Mina tampoco le había dado más importancia, solamente habían cambiado de tema, porque una no quería desperdiciar una de sus escasas noches en compañía y porque la otra era demasiado tímida para decir que nunca se había planteado tener un pseudónimo porque no creía que rapease lo suficientemente bien. Nunca se atrevía a hablar con Mina sobre sus canciones y si la otra sacaba el tema de una forma o otra acababa evitándolo siempre, porque le daba miedo hacerla sentir mal si descubría que lo que les quitaba tiempo de estar juntas era, en realidad, una pasión que Chaeyoung consideraba infantil. Sabía que pasaba demasiado tiempo con sus amigos, sabía que las noches enteras que pasaba en la calle con Soyeon y Han componiendo raps entre los tres molestaban a Mina. Sabía que cuando iba a casa del chico y este le dejaba encerrarse en el cuarto que usaba como estudio, todo lo que grababa o editaba no era suficientemente bueno. “Solo tienes que hacer una canción” se decía “si consigues hacer una sola canción, entonces ya será una menos. Si quieres hacer seis solo necesitarás otras cinco, si quieres hacer cinco, solo necesitarás cuatro. Cada canción que compongas significa que estarás un paso más cerca de hacer una mixtape entera.” Pero daba igual lo mucho que lo intentase porque cuando estaba a punto de acabar la primera pista, la escuchaba de nuevo y se daba cuenta de que no le convencía en absoluto. Había partes de la letra que ya no parecían rimar tanto, partes de la base que sentía que se escapaban del ritmo general de la canción, o versos cuyo significado casi no recordaba. Acababa borrando la pista entera. Nunca encontraba el tema adecuado sobre el que escribir, nunca era capaz de hacer una base que le convenciese en absoluto… No podía evitar sentir que lo único que hacía era quitarle a Mina su felicidad real para intentar cumplir un sueño imposible, sobre todo cuando la otra joven también tenía un sueño, específicamente uno que si parecía hacerse realidad y que aportaba mucho más que lo que Chae consideraba su pequeña tontería infantil.

Porque Mina, al contrario que ella, pintaba y vendía cuadros. No ponía un precio demasiado alto, simplemente lo suficiente como para poder vivir de eso y de los trabajos ocasionales que ambas empezaban de vez en cuando. Mina ya pintaba antes de llegar a Corea, había conseguido pagar el vuelo hacia el país gracias a uno de sus cuadros, y había conseguido seguir viviendo ahí gracias a lo que ganaba de ellos. Chaeyoung sabía que un poco después de empezar a vivir juntas, les había subido el precio para poder pagar el alquiler de su piso enano. Vivían a base de Mina, se decía la más joven, a pesar de saber que ella también había puesto de su parte siempre que podía, perdiéndose clases de la universidad para trabajar en una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos. Sabía que la rubia era consciente de cómo se sentía, de hecho, por la época de abril le había comprado una libreta para anotar todas las veces que iba a trabajar ella. 

A ambas les parecía que abril y mayo habían sido buenos meses aunque hubiesen sido difíciles… Chae había encontrado trabajo así que no había podido ir a la mitad de sus clases, así que cuando no trabajaba tenía que estar en casa con Mina adelantando el temario que no había dado. Se estaba sacando el segundo año de la carrera de Trabajo Social mientras que Mina había acabado hace poco un doble grado de Historia e Historia del Arte, de forma que aunque no podía ayudarla exactamente con los deberes o los exámenes, le ayudaba a organizarse y a descubrir métodos que con ella habían servido. Mina era increíble a ojos de todo el mundo, pero para Chae, que la experimentaba más de cerca que nadie, era demasiado increíble. Llevaba tres años viviendo en el extranjero, usando un idioma que sonaba tan natural en ella que a cualquiera le parecería su lengua materna, había acabado un doble grado en otro país sin ayuda de nadie, vivía casi a base de su propio arte… Pero además, ayudaba a su novia a estudiar, le preparaba infusiones cuando veía que llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando, compraba pegatinas de Hello Kitty y las pegaba en sus apuntes cada vez que conseguía memorizar una hoja al completo, le regalaba bolis de colores… Mina era increíblemente buena con Chae, siempre lo había sido. Incluso cuando un día después de que Chaeyoung, que nada más llegar de trabajar en mitad de la noche había cogido sus libros e había intentado copiar un tema entero sin antes comer o beber siquiera, hubiese despertado a Mina debido a estar llorando, la más mayor había sido buena con ella. 

Le había abrazado, le había puesto el pijama y le había preparado té aunque fuese muy tarde y estuviesen muy cansadas… Había encendido la televisión y habían visto una película de vaqueros que a ninguna le parecía divertida hasta que cayeron dormidas encima del sofá. Al día siguiente habían hablado del tema en el desayuno.

-¿Chae? ¿Quieres hablar?- había preguntado.

-Tú tienes que hacerlo todo siempre.- había respondido la chica- Incluso en las cosas que tengo que hacer yo sola necesito tu ayuda. Si yo no estuviera todo estaría igual pero si a mí me llegases a faltar tú no podría hacer nada. 

-Pero cuando vas a trabajar…

-¡Ni siquiera trabajo a menudo!- había gritado- Tú pintas todo el día.

Habían cambiado de tema y habían acabado el desayuno justo a tiempo para que Chae fuese a trabajar. No creía que Mina le fuese a dar más importancia o que se fuese a preocupar en absoluto, pero cuando había llegado a casa, demasiado tarde ya para que la otra siguiese despierta, había encontrado en la mesa una pequeña libreta rosa y un paquete de paquitas de Marsupilami. “Para que anotes todos los días que vas a trabajar y escribas cosas divertidas que te pasen cuando no estemos juntas, te compraré más pegatinas y te ayudaré a decorarla. También para distraerte un poco de clase y del trabajo. Recuerda, lo estás haciendo genial, amor” había escrito su queridísima Mina en la primera hoja. Era un gesto muy bonito, Mina nunca se cansaba de hacer cosas bonitas para ella.

Las cosas habían funcionado así desde que se conocieron. Mina era buena, ordenada, paciente… La cuidaba como si fuese una niña pequeña, le ayudaba en cualquier cosa, se preocupaba por todo y ponía el doble de dinero que ella a la hora de pagar la luz, el agua y el alquiler. Mientras, Chae solamente podía esperar que la otra no se cansase de ella y de sus salidas nocturnas en las que intentaba llegar a algo o de como parecía siempre ocupada con las clases o el trabajo.

Pero en verano, claro está, Chaeyoung no tenía clase ninguna a la que asistir. Gracias a todo su esfuerzo y a la ayuda emocional que su novia le proporcionaba, había conseguido aprobar todas las asignaturas menos tres que de alguna forma u otra había recuperado. Había conseguido un contrato de dos semanas cubriendo una baja que consistía en limpiar una tienda cuando cerraban, y como eso ocurría por la noche, seguía durmiendo hasta tarde para tener energía a la hora de trabajar. “Aunque una de las tres cosas que ocupan tu tiempo desaparezca, sigues siendo incapaz de hacer tiempo para ella” se decía. De todas formas, las dos semanas habían pasado rápido y dudaba encontrar de nuevo trabajo pronto. Podía haber permanecido en casa, con Mina, viendo películas de vaqueros aburridas, observando como pintaba, cocinando juntas, decorando su libreta con la información de este último empleo… Pero sin embargo, pensaba, había decidido ser egoísta y había vuelto a recortar su tiempo con la rubia solo para perseguir su sueño inalcanzable, simplemente porque por primera vez desde que había decidido que quería ser rapera, parecía un sueño posible de cumplir.

-¡He encontrado al tipo perfecto!- había gritado Han nada más reunirse con ella y Soyeon, sentándose con ellas en una mesa pegada a la pared de su bar de confianza- Es productor, hablé con él y dice que si de aquí a un mes conseguimos componer cinco o seis canciones cada uno, podría hacernos a los tres artistas de verdad, con contratos de verdad y sueldos fijos. Un contrato y un sueldo, literalmente es todo lo que queríamos. 

Al pobre le habían inundado con una lluvia de preguntas y exclamaciones de incredulidad. No podía ser posible que de la noche a la mañana pasasen de ser unos petardos que se desvelaban para payasear juntos a ser tres artistas con la posibilidad de cumplir sus sueños. Estaba muy cerca, Chae solo necesitaba cinco canciones lo medianamente buenas para que todas sus noches sin dormir, sus noches sin Mina, valiesen la pena. Pero a la vez, cinco canciones parecía un objetivo inalcanzable para una chica que era incapaz de componer una entera. Mientras sus amigos seguían hablando de el tema, ella permaneció callada dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Soyeon, se dijo, no tenía nunca problemas para hacer canciones, y las pocas que le había enseñado a Chaeyoung eran completamente temazos. Han, por su parte, era capaz de componer canciones enteras en un cuarto de hora y la chica no podía envidiarle más. Quería mucho a sus amigos pero parecía que ellos eran todo lo que le faltaba a ella. Sabía que podía pedirles ayuda, era consciente de que se la darían sin pensar dos veces, pero explicarles que no se creía capaz de crear una sola pista cuando necesitaba cinco le daba demasiada vergüenza. 

-¡Chae! ¿Estás escuchando?- llamó la otra chica- Vamos a usar el estudio de Han, cada uno durante ocho horas al día como máximo. Él dice que lo quiere de las cuatro de la tarde hasta media noche, así que quedamos tú y yo… ¿Prefieres las ocho horas de la madrugada o las de las ocho a las cuatro?

Ninguna, quiso decir, consciente de que si escogía la opción de la tarde no podría estar en casa a la vez que Mina y si escogí la de la madrugada tendría que dormir en su tiempo con ella. Ninguna opción le beneficiaba de la forma que ella quería así que simplemente escogió la forma que beneficiaría a su amiga.

-Supongo que… Supongo que iré durante la madrugada, sí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Ajá, segurísima. 

Ahora, a las tres de la mañana de un jueves lluvioso en Seúl, Chae estaba encerrada como solía estarlo en el minúsculo estudio de su amigo tratando de crear un tempo decente mientras que su amada Mina, todavía despierta, se había quedado sola en casa preguntándose si la chica estaba bien, sintiéndose por primera vez posesiva. “Puedo ser egoísta por una vez” se decía la japonesa “Porque si después de llorarme tantas veces ha decidido no darme un minuto a su lado, lo normal es sentirse mal. Cualquiera lo haría, claro… Una relación no puede mantenerse a base de conversaciones aburridas durante el desayuno.” Había pasado ya una semana entera en la que Chaeyoung seguía desapareciendo por las noches y no podía parecerle más injusto. Ella se jodía, esperando por el día en el qué la otra quisiese por fin estar junto a ella, mientras que seguramente la más joven no dedicaba apenas un segundo de su tiempo a pensarle. No conocía los pensamientos de la chica, nadie podía saberlos, pero como no le era posible saber que no había noche en la que no se repitiera mil veces “lo hago por Mina," no había podido evitar llegar a conclusiones equivocadas. La primera noche había estado bien porque la ausencia de Chae no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada, igual lo había estado la segunda. Pero llegada ya la tercera, no había sido capaz de evitar pensar demasiado en ello… “Me esfuerzo tanto por hacer que sepa que la amo…” se decía “Y me lo paga desapareciendo por completo cuando no tiene clases o trabajo que la aparten de mí." El cuarto día había cogido la libreta de la chica y la había releído entera, enfadada porque Chaeyoung no estaba ahí con ella para decorar una página nueva. El quinto día había pintado llena de ira, intentando reflejar sus sentimientos lo mejor posible aunque el sexto había pasado el día entero demasiado ocupada fotografiando sus obras y subiéndolas a su página web sin tener demasiado tiempo para pensar en como su obra de arte favorita estaba durmiendo en su cuarto para poder esfumarse durante la madrugada… La séptima noche la había pasado llorando debido a la frustración que le provocaba la ausencia de la muchacha, porque había empezado a sentir que por mucho que ella quisiera y cuidase a la coreana, esta nunca correspondería el sentimiento con la misma intensidad. Cuando se despertó la mañana del lunes minutos después de que su novia se metiese en la cama siquiera, decidió que ese día no pintaría y que se daría un día para ella. Iría de compras, comería fuera, pasaría por librerías, pensaba mientras cocinaba una taza de té para desayunar y se sentaba con ella en la mesa del ordenador al tiempo que encendía el aparato para comprobar, como era costumbre, su página. Para su sorpresa, había recibido un mensaje directo de un comprador interesado, y más sorprendente aún había resultado el hecho de que el mensaje estuviera escrito completamente en hiragana. 

“Hola, Mina. Quería saber si podría usted enviarme su obra número 39 a Japón y ya que tengo entendido que es su país de procedencia, me preguntaba si tendría usted la oportunidad de asistir a la ceremonia de apertura de la galería en la que pienso exponerlo, que tendrá lugar por la noche del 4 de agosto. A parte del precio del cuadro, por supuesto, usted recibirá un extra por permitirnos exponer su cuadro. Espero que valore la idea, adjunto también información para contactarme. Tenga un buen día.”

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de correr a por el teléfono y marcar el número redactado para contactar con su comprador. Mantuvo una conversación corta con la que resultó ser una compradora, en la que Mina le confirmó rápidamente que entregaría el cuadro en persona en Japón y que asistiría al evento. La mujer accedió en pagar para ella un billete de ida y vuelta con destino a Osaka, una noche en un hotel de la ciudad, y un tren hacia Kobe para que pudiese ver a su familia. Estaría fuera del país durante cinco días, dejaría a Chaeyoung sola, y en el fondo le hacía sentir bien porque no podía negarse que necesitaba darse más importancia a sí misma. Siempre cuidaba de Chae y no recibía demasiado a cambio, así que sentía que estaba en su derecho de tomar esa oportunidad y de cuidarse a sí misma por una vez… Si no podían ser Mina y Chaeyoung entonces sería Mina a solas, solo durante unos días. Ya estaba planeada la mayor parte del viaje, la parte más difícil, la llegada, había sido resuelta. Ahora solo necesitaba decirle a sus padres que estaría con ellos unos días y, por último, informar a Chae.

… 

Otra vez, la sopa fría en la que consistía la cena de Mina coincidía con los cereales de Chaeyoung. No estaban hablando de nada porque la más joven acababa de despertarse y no tenía ánimos suficientes para hablar. Tampoco había ningún tema de conversación, pues vivían atrapadas en una rutina constante casi siempre. “Dile que te vas a ir” se repetía Mina “Dile que la semana que viene la dejarás sola.” Pero no se veía capaz porque sabía bien que no podría evitar romper el corazón de la chica, por muy bajo que hablase o por muy suave y amable que fuese su tono. 

-Me tengo que ir ya, adiós.- murmuró Chaeyoung, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que el reloj daba las once y media de la noche, dejando su plato medio lleno. 

Pero no podía irse sin hablar con ella de lo que pasaba esa semana, se dijo Mina agarrando sin fuerza su muñeca cuando la otra pasó por su lado para ir a buscar su mochila a su cuarto.

-¿Mina?

-Tengo que decirte algo, no puedes irte ya.- susurró.

-¿El qué?

-Me voy a Japón este domingo, estaré ahí casi toda la semana.- soltó, hablando rápido sin espaciar siquiera las palabras debido a sus nervios- Vas a estar sola la semana entera, siento que sea tan repentino.- la otra se soltó del agarre con un simple movimiento de muñeca y luego se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?- preguntó con voz débil.

“Porque en el fondo no quiero que me acompañes y porque si lo que te importase fuese estar conmigo, entonces lo estarías también cuando ambas estamos aquí” pensó. No estaba siquiera segura de si de verdad pensaba eso o si solamente era un pensamiento que había aparecido en su cabeza aleatoriamente, pero no quería darle importancia porque si llegaba a la conclusión de que no quería estar con la persona a la que amaba, se sentiría demasiado mal. 

-Es para llevar un cuadro a una exposición, la compradoras no me han ofrecido más de un vuelo, tendrías que pagar el avión por ti misma.- explicó- Tengo que ir en persona por si alguien quiere comprarlo o hablar conmigo.

Chaeyoung no le contestó, mantuvo la mirada fija en sus zapatillas sin mirar a la otra. Le temblaban las piernas, no lograba adivinar si debido a los nervios o la ira. Estaba muy enfadada. No con Mina, claro, porque por mucho que estaba intentando enfadarse con ella no era capaz… “La verdad es que yo tampoco querría quedarme conmigo” se decía. Era imposible enfadarse con la rubia teniendo en cuenta como la joven se preocupaba siempre por ella, sobre todo cuando su cariño no era correspondido la mayoría del tiempo. Pero estaba muy enfadada consigo misma, porque si Mina se quería ir sin ella era precisamente porque no le estaba dando ningún motivo para quedarse. Aun así, sabía que si abría la boca su orgullo le haría gritar a su novia como si le odiase. También tenía mucho miedo, porque no se veía preparada en absoluto para pasar la semana sola. No sabía cocinar, se olvidaría de lo que tenía que hacer… Si Mina le dejaba dinero preparado para gastar durante la semana temía desperdiciarlo todo en cosas innecesarias sin percatarse. Asimismo, dudaba que pudiese ir a producir lo más mínimo. Claro que podría intentarlo, seguro que había una forma de organizarse lo suficientemente bien, pero no se le ocurría y tampoco se veía capaz de seguirla una vez la hallase. No podía quedarse sola.

-No puedes irte.- dijo, tan bajo que casi resultó inaudible.- Si no te quedas, quizás me muero.

-Chae, ¿qué tonterías dices?

-Si te vas, ¿quién va a cuidarme? Te necesito aquí, si no estás tú entonces no voy a poder hacer nada.- explicó-¡Tienes que quedarte! Seguro que si llamas a esa compradora te da un billete para mí o encuentra una forma de que no tengas que ir al coso ese…- farfulló sin ser consciente de cómo sonaba.

-¿Acaso no quieres que vaya?- preguntó Mina, con tono cortante. “Claro qué no quiero” quiso contestar “Por eso te estoy dando soluciones” le habría dicho si la rubia no hubiese seguido hablando, más enfadada de lo que Chaeyoung nunca la había visto- ¿Es que no quieres que triunfe? ¿Tanto te jode que por primera vez mi puto esfuerzo pueda llegar a algo grande de verdad? Toda esta semana que has estado fuera y que no has hablado conmigo he estado pintando todo el día, esforzándome todo el día. Justo como el resto de semanas porque siempre haces la misma mierda. Y ahora que por fin me pasa algo grande quieres que me quede contigo. ¡Déjame irme! Qué cojones, si tanto te importa estar conmigo, ¿por qué nunca estás aquí? Eres una puta egoísta. En qué puto momento se te pasó por la cabeza que rechazaría una oportunidad tan buena por alguien que es incapaz de cambiar una cena en un bar de mierda por mí.- Mina había perdido el control por completo, hablaba la ira en lugar de ella- ¡Si me quisieras tanto, querrías estar conmigo! ¡Si tanto esperas que me quede por ti, quédate conmigo al menos una putísima vez!- había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta, y también sin percatarse, había hecho que la más joven llorase también. Pero no importaba, porque estaba tan pérdida en sus gritos y en su enfado, que no podía siquiera sentir sus propias lágrimas en la piel como para notar las ajenas.- ¡Si tantas putas ganas tienes de que me quede aquí entonces haz que me quede!- exclamó antes de salir de la cocina con un portazo y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Nunca antes había escuchado a Mina gritar tan alto, honestamente no creía que hubiese gritado nunca tanto en su vida. Igual hasta los vecinos les habían oído gritar, pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo de la cocina cuando sus piernas tambaleantes no le permitieron estar de pie un segundo más. Chae se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las enredó en su pelo, de forma que sus pequeños mechones medio azules tapasen parte de su visión. Si hubiese prestado atención, habría escuchado a Mina llorar desde la habitación, pero su propio llanto era lo único que oía. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba y que la cantidad de aire en sus pulmones disminuía demasiado, a la vez que notaba sus pulsaciones, no demasiado constantes, en la nuca. Se le nubló la vista, por un momento pensó que aunque Mina no se fuese, ella moriría allí. No podía dejar de llorar y todo daba demasiado miedo. Llevó sus rodillas al pecho y se abrazó a sí misma, solo porque la idea de morir sin abrazar a alguien le resultaba dolorosa, y se quedó todo lo quieta que pudo hasta que la muerte parecía lejana de nuevo.

… 

Mina había intentado dormir para dejar de llorar pero no había dado resultado alguno. No podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado mal por haberle dicho a Chaeyoung todas esas cosas que no pensaba realmente. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero no quería ir y pedirle perdón porque le daba miedo que no le perdonase. “Igual hasta los vecinos me oyeron gritar” pensó, asustada porque le gustaba hacer que su relación pareciese perfecta. Pero no era perfecta, porque ahora, ella estaba llorando en su cuarto y Chae estaba o bien enfadada y triste en la cocina o bien con sus amigos de nuevo, se dijo antes de escuchar como sonaba el teléfono y alguien descolgaba. Chae seguía en casa. 

-¿Soyeon? ¿Han?- le escuchó preguntar- Sí, estoy bien. Creo que hoy no podré ir, repartid mi tiempo entre vosotros. ¡Qué sí, estoy bien! Solo… Creo que Mina necesita que me quede.

Creyó oír como dejaba el teléfono en la base de nuevo antes de escuchar sus pasitos cruzando el pasillo y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Como se esperaba, tenía los ojos rojos por llorar.

-¿Quieres… Quieres que hagamos tu maleta juntas?- la más mayor asintió con la cabeza llorando todavía. Quería pedirle perdón, tenía tantas ganas de pedirle perdón… Pero no se veía lo más mínimamente capaz.- No me tienes que pedir perdón, solo dijiste la verdad.- dijo como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos- Está bien. Todo está bien. 

…

Durante el resto de la semana, estuvieron juntas. A Chae le había dolido tener que sacrificar tantas noches de trabajo, no iba a mentir, pero algunas cosas tenían que ser hechas. Habían hecho las maletas juntas, como había sugerido Chaeyoung, habían planificado el viaje más a fondo y hasta habían ido a cenar a un restaurante una noche. Así lo más probable era que no le diese tiempo a acabar una sola canción, se había dicho, pero realmente no parecía tan importante si era Mina la que acaparaba sus horas. Echarla todavía más de menos cuando se fuera tras toda la semana compartiendo momentos juntas le asustaba más que no tener música suficiente, había pensado minutos antes de que la chica tomase el vuelo a Japón. Ahora estaba sola, en su piso enano que no podía parecer más vacío sin la otra. 

Mina le había hecho prometer que se cuidaría lo mejor posible, pero ella se había saltado el desayuno y planeaba no comer porque no tenía hambre siquiera. Llevaba horas sin hacer nada, sentada en el sofá delante de la televisión. En la mesa de café que tenían entre el sofá y el televisor estaba la hoja de papel en la que había planeado escribir la letra de alguna canción, porque igual si tenía la letra no era tan difícil componer la música, pero era inútil ya que por mucho que lo intentase seguía en blanco. No había en su cabeza ninguna idea decente, solo Mina. Podría escribirle a ella, había pensado, pero tenía demasiado miedo de que no fuese lo suficientemente bueno. Pero aun así podía intentar componer una sola canción para ella… Aunque no consiguiese las cinco pistas necesarias podría hacerle un regalo y si no le gustaba podría venderla por la calle. Agarró el lápiz que había dejado en la mesa, el folio, y un libro para apoyar la hoja sobre sus piernas y empezó a escribir.

“Canción para Mina.” 

Sonaba tonto pero todo lo que no le gustase podría cambiarlo, recordó. ¿Qué cosas le recordaban a Mina? ¿A qué cosas se parecía su novia? Era verano, pensó distrayéndose, y el verano le hacía feliz igual que la otra alegraba sus días. “Mina es como un día dulce de verano” escribió en la esquina del papel con mala letra antes de empezar a desarrollar la idea.

…

Si Chaeyoung hubiera estado con ella en ese sitio lleno de gente, pensó Mina en mitad de la exposición, se hubiera puesto tan nerviosa que habrían tenido que irse en cuestión de minutos. Se le hacía tonto pensar tanto en ella, porque desde que había piso en Japón sus pensamientos no habían sido para nadie más que para ella. Durante su noche el hotel de Osaka no podía dejar de pensar en si la chica estaría bien sola o si le estaría echando ya de menos, en casa de sus padres no podía evitar pensar en como sería presentarles a su novia, durante el trayecto en coche hacia la sala de exposiciones su mente no era capaz de imaginarse algo que no fuese Chae vestida elegantemente como ella para asistir también al evento, y tras observar detalladamente varios cuadros también expuestos había llegado a la conclusión de que no había ni uno solo que no hubiese relacionado con la otra. La echaba de menos, pero en menos de veinticuatro horas estaría de nuevo a su lado. Ahora solo podía intentar disfrutar la velada y vender el cuadro, además de esperar que la más joven estuviese tan impaciente por su regreso como ella misma. 

Llevaba ya varias horas ahí dentro, el evento acabaría en tres horas. Durante el tiempo que había estado ahí, ninguna de las personas que habían parado a observar su obra había hablado con ella. Era un cuadro ya vendido, claro, pero aun así había tenido la esperanza de que algún o alguna galerista se le acercase a ofrecerle un contrato. Se le cansaban las piernas y había perdido el apetito tras comer cuatro o cinco pedazos de la comida que se ofrecía en la mesa, se aburría ahí sola. Quizás podía salir unos minutos y contactar con Chae a través de una cabina telefónica, pues dudaba que ningún galerista fuese a hablarle en lo que quedaba de noche. De todas formas, era ya muy tarde y Chaeyoung estaría o bien dormida o bien fuera de casa haciendo sus cosas de Chaeyoung por la noche. Esa noche, Mina estaba sola y sabía que Chae no estaría de nuevo con ella al amanecer, como acostumbraba a suceder. Distraída, se giró en dirección a su propia pintura, intentando comprobar si en verdad era tan aburrida para que nadie se interesase en ella. 

No era un marco muy grande, tampoco demasiado pequeño. Era solo un dibujo al óleo no demasiado complejo a primera vista. Había ilustrado a una muchacha sosteniendo una manzana, pero también había buscado hacerlo ligeramente más especial. Como solía hacer siempre, el tono base de la piel no era rosáceo o amarillo claro, sino verde menta. En el ángulo en el que lo había dibujado, se veía claramente el pecho de la muchacha, y su escote dejaba entrever que solo contaba con un pecho. Su pelo caía al suelo y al alcanzarlo se convertía en lo que simulaban ser raíces y las uñas de sus manos también intentaban imitar pequeñas ramas de madera. Era un cuadro extravagante y no necesariamente feo, definitivamente interesante y, aunque no estaba bien que lo dijese ella, era un cuadro bien pintado. Si tuviese una galería lo querría en ella, se dijo. 

-Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella- Una pena que ya esté vendido.

“Una pena que solo se pueda vender una vez” pensó Mina para ella misma, girando sobre sí misma para encontrarse con una mujer pelirroja que, según calculaba, rondaba su edad.

-¿Le gusta?- preguntó sin estar seguramente de que debía y no debía decir en esa clase de situaciones.

-Ajá, ¿a usted no?- inquirió la otra chica- Me encantaría haberlo comprado yo.

-¿Lo quiere para tenerlo o tiene acaso una galería?- farfulló curiosa,

-Sí, soy galerista.- la mujer metió la mano en su bolsillo antes de sacar una pequeña tarjeta y entregársela a Mina- Ha sido propiedad de mi familia durante décadas.

La rubia miró el papel en su mano y lo leyó rápido.

“Números de contacto de Minatozaki Sana y Galerías Minatozaki:

Sana: +00-81-XXX XXX XXX XX

Galería: +00-81-XXX XXX XXX XX ;; +00-82-XXX XXX XXX XX”

-¿00 82?- preguntó al reconocer el prefijo- ¿Tiene sede en Corea?- cuando Sana asintió con la cabeza, añadió- Yo vivo ahí, ha sido un poco complicado transportar el cuadro desde allá.

-¿Pintó usted el cuadro?- Mina podía oír la sorpresa en la voz de la pelirroja, lo que le hizo preguntarse si la chica podía oír también la pequeña sonrisa que creía tener mientras decía que sí- ¿En Corea?

-Todo lo que pinto está allí. Es parecido a este, uso la misma paleta muy a menudo. Todo está en venta, por si le interesa. No tengo tarjeta ni nada por el estilo, pero si tiene un ordenador debería poder encontrarme sin dificultades. 

-¿Trabaja para alguien?- cuestionó- Quiero decir, ¿tiene algún contrato con otra galería acaso?- la pintora negó con la cabeza, intentando no sonreír ante la que creía sería la siguiente pregunta- ¿Me dejaría intentar cambiar eso? 

…

Cuando Mina aterrizó en la ciudad de Seúl, al contrario de lo que había esperado, no había ninguna Chaeyoung esperándola entre la gente. Estaba la posibilidad de que hubiese acabado por error en una terminal diferente a la de Mina, por lo que se acercó a una cabina telefónica y marcó el número de su casa. Tras unos segundos descolgaron el teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Chae?- preguntó- ¿Estás en casa?

-¿Volvías hoy?

-Te dije ayer que volvería hoy.

-¿Especificaste la hora?- musitó la más joven. 

Colgó sin responderle, arrepintiéndose de haber gastado dinero en la llamada. No se molestó siquiera en decirle a la chica que iba a coger un bus de camino a casa, tampoco se planteó decirle en que había resultado su conversación con Sana. Chaeyoung tendría que esperar para saber que su querida Mina había conseguido una exposición casi completa para ella y un contrato decente con una galerista. Sabía que era algo importante para ambas, porque una vez tuviese un sueldo fijo no tendrían que preocuparse por mucho más y se suponía que Chae debía saberlo cuanto antes pero su ego se lo impedía. Si había decidido que no importaba ir al aeropuerto a verla cuanto antes entonces no le debía importar nada de lo que le pudiese contar. 

Salió caminando del aeropuerto, arrastrando su maleta bajo la fina lluvia de verano que caía de camino a la parada de buses, pensando en como le explicaría a su novia la situación una vez la viese. “Chae,” le diría “Esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada, lo siento. Necesito pintar cuadros nuevos, tengo que asistir a una exposición el domingo.”

…

El teléfono de repente pesaba más en su mano ahora que la voz de Mina había sido sustituida por el silencio. Genial. Se había olvidado de poner el despertador, se había olvidado de ir al aeropuerto, se había olvidado de a qué día vivía… Y ahora Mina le había colgado, lo cual no podía ser bueno en absoluto. Tampoco había hecho nada de comer, ya que había sido el teléfono sonando lo que la había despertado, y dudaba que le diese tiempo a preparar algo lo más mínimamente apetitoso antes de que Mina llegase a casa. Aun así decidió recoger la mesa de la cocina, llena de papeles con letras, partituras, etc. Se preguntaba si debía decirle a Mina lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana. “¡Te he compuesto canciones, Mina!” pensaba decirle “Han nos va a presentar a un chico que me va a ofrecer un trabajo por ellas.” Le hacía mucha ilusión dejar de considerarse la inútil de la relación por fin. 

Había quedado con Han y Soyeon por la noche para hablar sobre el tema. Ambos tenían ya todo su repertorio terminado, a ella solo le quedaba terminar de grabar una pista y media. “Lo has hecho bien” se dijo a sí misma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, viendo como había conseguido alcanzar a los otros dos en una sola de semana cuando ambos le sacaban quince días de ventaja. 

-Ha encontrado tres bares.- había soltado Han de la nada.

-¿Quién?

-El chico del que os hablé, el que nos ofreció el contrato.- había explicado- Se llama Chan, por cierto. Ha encontrado tres bares en los que podemos tocar; uno el viernes; otro el sábado; y otro el domingo. Va a ir a vernos, si le gustan las canciones entonces nos da el contrato. Es… Un contrato como productores. Pasaríamos a producir canciones, eso es todo. Si quiere puede comprarnos las que ya hemos hecho pero se supone que son solo una prueba de nivel. ¿Qué día queréis tocar cada una? Yo quiero el viernes pero tampoco me importa.

Acabaron decidiendo que Soyeon actuaría el viernes en lugar de Han, quien lo haría el sábado. Mientras, Chae tocaría durante la noche del domingo. Le daba un poco de miedo al idea de tocar con una audiencia amplia, por eso había escogido ese día, ya que como el lunes la mayoría de la gente iría a trabajar y evitaría estar despierta hasta tarde. Aun así, era consciente de que su novia y sus dos mejores amigos también iban a estar entre el público, lo cual no podía relajarla más. 

Si Mina estaba ahí todo estaría bien, se dijo antes de que el sonido del timbre interrumpiese sus pensamientos. 

-¿Quién es?- gritó, dejando apresuradamente todos los papeles que llevaba en brazos (los últimos que había en la mesa) tirados en el sofá.

-¡Mina!- respondió la otra chica desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de que la coreana abriese para recibirla de nuevo en casa. La más joven abrió ampliamente los brazos, a lo que la otra respondió con un abrazo, porque a pesar de estar enfadada no quería hacer sentir a la otra demasiado mal.- Lo siento mucho, tendría que haber ido al aeropuerto. 

-Está bien, no es para tanto.- contestó la chica, olvidando su enfado al ver que la otra se arrepentía.

-Tampoco te he hecho nada de comer, perdón. 

-Comí en el avión, tranquila. ¿Tú has comido?- Chae asintió con la cabeza, mintiendo. Escasos centímetros les separaban ahora, Mina estaba sosteniendo gentilmente su cabeza.- Chaeyoung, quería decirte que…

-¡Espera, yo también tengo que decirte algo importante!- interrumpió la otra- Podríamos ir a cenar fuera y contárnoslo comiendo, como en una película. 

La más mayor rió ante el comportamiento infantil de la chica, antes de responderle.

-Hoy no, bebé, estoy muy cansada.- dijo- Pero si quieres, podemos ir a cenar mañana.

-Mañana tengo un plan importante.- musitó la otra sin explicarle que había quedado con sus amigos para conocer en persona al chico con el que se supone acabarían trabajando.- ¿Puede ser el jueves?

-Perfecto, bebé.

…

Desde que habían quedado de cenar juntas el jueves no había dejado de imaginar la situación, pero ahora que ya había llegado el momento no encontraba valor como para decirle nada a Mina. Por algún motivo había imaginado que cenarían juntas en un lugar caro, con lámparas de araña y tres pares de cubiertos por cabeza. Incluso había llegado a imaginarse a Mina vestida con un largo y espectacular vestido rojo, pero claro, su dinero solo podía permitirse una pizza y un chándal. Pero en verdad no parecía siquiera tan importante una vez pensaba sobre ello, porque Mina simplemente estaba ahí con ella haciendo cualquier cosa mil veces mejor. La rubia apoyaba sus pies en la silla de la pizzería mientras que trataba de rebañar con su cuchara tanto helado como pudiese de la tarrina que le habían servido, sonriente ante los patéticos intentos de Chae por cortar el gofre que había pedido con solo una cuchara de plástico. 

-¿Chaeyoung?- preguntó, haciendo que la chica levantase la cabeza del postre.- ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que queríamos hablar ya?- ciertamente, creía que sí, pero no se creía capaz.- ¿Quieres que empiece yo?

-Por favor.

-Bueno Chae…- dejó el helado en la mesa para deslizar su mano sobre la mesa y agarrar la de la más joven- Cuando estaba en Japón conocí a una chica dueña de una galería aquí, en Corea. Hablamos un poco durante la exposición, y ella acabó ofreciéndome un contrato con su galería. Ya no tengo que pintar y esperar que alguien lo compre, ahora será expuesto ahí. De hecho, ¿has visto todo lo que he hecho estos dos días?- la otra asintió- Va a preparar su propia exposición y quiere que la mayor parte de los cuadros sean míos. 

Por un momento, antes de que Mina siguiese hablando, Chaeyoung fue condenadamente feliz. Ambas iban a acabar teniendo un sueldo fijo, ambas iban a vivir de lo que querían, no tendrían que volver a preocuparse nunca más por el escaso tiempo que pasaban juntas porque desde ahora, no pasarían casi tiempo separadas. Por un momento todo su pequeño mundo estaba bien. Todo estaba en calma y perfectamente bien, hasta que la mayor siguió hablando.

-¿Vendrías a verme el domingo por la noche?

No. No podía ir a verla el domingo porque se suponía que sería Mina quien la viese a ella durante el domingo. 

-Mina, el domingo no puede ser.- susurró- Uno de mis amigos ha encontrado a alguien que nos va a ofrecer contratos como productores, tengo que ir a verle esa noche. 

-Pero no puede llevarte tanto firmar un papel. 

-He producido unas canciones, va a ir a escucharlas mientras yo las canto. Solo me va a dar el contrato si le gusta.- explicó- Tienes que venir tú, he hecho todas esas canciones para ti. 

-Chaeyoung, no voy a tirar a la basura la oportunidad de mi vida por un contrato que ni siquiera sabes si conseguirás. 

-Yo no voy a tener ninguna otra oportunidad, tú ya tienes el contrato que querías.- dijo, nerviosa porque no podía gritar en un lugar público y su cuerpo lo necesitaba.- ¡Dile que te cambie la fecha de la exposición!

-¡No pueden hacer eso! Ya han repartido las invitaciones y la han publicitado, todo con la fecha del domingo.- exclamó Mina- Pídele tú a esa persona que ni siquiera conoces que te deje tocar otro día cualquiera. 

-¡Sí le conozco! No puede, ya ha pagado al bar.- replicó– Por eso tienes que venir, nadie más va gastar dinero en mis canciones nunca más, tú ya tienes lo que querías. Tú no necesitas que yo esté ahí, yo no creo poder actuar sin que estés ahí. Además todas las canciones son para ti, tendrías que ser la primera en escucharlas. Pero no, no te importa, ¿verdad? Te quiero tanto que he hecho todo esto para ti y te la suda porque tienes tu exposición de mierda. 

-Chae, si no vienes…

-¿Vas a dejarme por una exposición otra vez si no voy?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué? Nunca te he dejado y no voy a hacerlo por eso pero si no vienes a verme en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida…- empezó.

-¿Más importantes de tú vida? ¿Y qué hay de los más importantes de la mía?- contestó enervada- Una chica te ofrece una cita en la que no solo conseguirá todo lo que siempre quiso sino que también te dedica un reportorio completo de canciones hechas por y para ti y tú lo rechazas, ¿qué clase de novia haría eso?

-Si no vienes me lo voy a tomar como si todos los esfuerzos que he pasado por ti no te importasen, Chaeyoung.- protestó- No me he esforzado para hacerte feliz todos los putos días desde que empezamos a salir solo para que me dejes plantada ahora.

-Ah, ¿acaso intentabas hacerme feliz con la esperanza de que te lo pagase algún día? Siempre creí que lo hacías porque te importaba.- dijo, sacando la cartera que llevaba en el bolsillo y depositando un billete en la mesa para pagar la comida- A la mierda contigo, Mina. Si tanto quieres que vaya, entonces hazme ir.

Cogió su abrigo y salió apresuradamente de la pizzería, dejando a Mina sola. En lugar de caminar en dirección a su casa, se acercó a la primera cabina telefónica que encontró y llamó a Han, quien respondió unos segundos después. Hablaron todo los que le permitía la cabina, quedando en que esa noche Chae dormiría en su casa. Cuando llegó a la dirección llamó a la puerta del más joven con manos temblorosas. Había empezado a llorar de camino, por lo que el chico le abrazó nada más abrir al ver sus ojos húmedos. No le pidió que le contase nada, y ella no tenía fuerza o ganas de explicarlo, por lo que solo le dijo que “Mina y ella habían peleado.” Tras oír eso, él sacó de su congelador un bote grande de helado y se lo tendió con una cuchara.

-A mí me ayuda cuando estoy triste.- musitó- Es muy cliché pero ayuda.

-Gracias, Han.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme Jisung. 

…

Mina despertó en la cama de otra mujer a la mañana siguiente. Era, ciertamente, la primera vez que dormía con otra mujer en años. La noche anterior, no había vuelto a su casa tras pagar porque tenía demasiado miedo de ver a Chae ahí, pues no tenía ni idea de donde había ido a parar la otra. Había llamado a su ex. Habían “dormido” como solían dormir hace años, no porque lo quisiera excesivamente sino porque necesitaba sentir la más mínima felicidad. No se arrepintió hasta que abrió los ojos por la mañana, porque en ningún momento Chaeyoung había especificado nunca que lo hubieran dejado, así que técnicamente le había engañado con otra. Intentó convencerse de que daba igual, porque la otra nunca lo sabría y porque igual ella también le había puesto los cuernos a la rubia, pero no dio resultado. La culpa era un peso demasiado pesado, por lo que decidió que era mejor volver a casa y pedir perdón. “Si te deja” pensó “tampoco importa porque aunque no la hubieses engañado te hubiese dejado igual.” Pero la rapera seguía en casa de su amigo, por lo que le recibió una casa vacía. Suspiró y empezó a recoger sus cuadros.

“Si pasa algo puedes quedarte aquí” le había dicho la mujer “siempre estoy dispuesta a intentarlo otra vez si es contigo.” Lo mejor sería coger sus cosas e irse. Si era completamente honesta consigo misma, el mudarse con alguien con quien ya había sido feliz parecía mejor opción que quedarse con alguien al que aparentemente no sabía hacer feliz. De alguna forma todo cupo en solo una bolsa de deportes y una maleta, aunque había tenido que convertir en bolas varias camisetas. Tendría que plancharlo todo otra vez, se dijo.

…

-Mina, siento haberte hecho sentir mal pero creo que si lo hablamos podemos…- dijo Chaeyoung entrando apresuradamente en su casa en dirección a su cuarto, sin ser consciente de que Mina no estaba ahí.

Mina no estaba en su cuarto, ni en el sofá, ni en la cocina, ni en el baño. Mina no estaba en casa y al parecer, sus cuadros y lienzos en blanco tampoco estaban ahí. Se había presentado demasiado tarde, no debería haber esperado un día entero para volver a casa. Ahora no tenía ni idea de donde encontrar a la otra, la otra no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ella, y probablemente no se preocupase por eso. No había más mundo de Mina y Chae, pensó, pero si no podían ser Mina y Chae, tendrían que ser Mina por su cuenta y Chae por su cuenta.

Pero no quería ser Chae por su cuenta, claro que no. Y no iba a serlo.

Descolgó rápidamente el teléfono y marcó el número de Jisung. El chico estaba aún durmiendo cuando dejó su casa, y por un momento se asustó de molestarlo o de despertarle después de que él hubiese tenido una noche complicada. El joven había pasado horas de pie en un escenario de un bar de mala muerte lleno a reventar, sudado por las luces del sitio y el calor que desprendía la multitud de clientes. Acabó consiguiendo un contrato, acabó siendo una noche feliz. Ahora solo quedaba que aquella noche fuese feliz para Soyeon y que la noche siguiente, feliz para ella. 

-¿Chae?- preguntó, medio dormido- ¿Va todo bien?

-Mina se ha ido de casa.- informó, antes de escuchar una genuina expresión de sorpresa- No sé donde está.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Voy a… Voy a llamar a todas las puertas de Seúl. 

-No la encontrarás nunca.

-¡Seguro que la encuentro, Jisung!- replicó- Solo tengo que empezar cuando antes.

-¿Y si no la encuentras?- preguntó- ¿Te rendirías? Estoy seguro de que te tirarías días buscándola sin descanso, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo. Si se ha ido creo que es mejor que muevas página.

-Aunque acabemos dejándolo no puedo dejarla ir sin decirle adiós.- musitó- O sin darle las gracias. Ella pagaba el alquiler todos los meses. Y tengo que pedirle perdón por todas las veces que le hice daño sin querer. Por favor, déjame encontrarla. Por favor, ayúdame a hacerlo. ¿Por favor?

El chico respondió unos segundos después.

-Te ayudaré pero necesito que no te olvides del resto de cosas.- sentenció- Esta tarde podemos ir a buscarla, pero por la noche vamos a ir a ver a Soyeon. Mañana podemos seguir pero acuérdate de que por la noche va a ser tú noche. ¿De acuerdo?

-Prometido.

…

Chaeyoung pasó todo el sábado sudando. Pasó toda la tarde junto Jisung, bajo el sol de agosto y el carol estival, sin apenas protección. Recorrieron todo lo que pudieron, llamando a los timbres con la excusa de que “tenían una pizza para la señorita Mina Myoui.” No dio resultado. Por la noche fueron a ver a Soyeon actuar, como habían prometido, volviendo a sudar a mares debido al calor del espacio, cerrado y abarrotado. Al igual que la noche anterior con Jisung, habían estado ahí para abrazarla mientras firmaba el contrato, habían estado ahí para celebrar y habían estado ahí para invitarle a licor barato. 

La mañana siguiente madrugó, porque en verdad tenía muchas ganas y muy poco tiempo para encontrar a la otra, ya que en el fondo seguía queriendo que Mina fuese a verla en “su noche.” Se supone que tenía que llegar al bar a las nueve, por lo que le dejaba catorce horas. Despertó al chico con delicadeza y desayunaron juntos antes de salir a buscar de nuevo. 

-Chae este es el último edificio.- le dijo cuando ella timbró al primer piso de un bloque de pisos.- Si no está aquí nos vamos, tenemos media hora para llegar ahí.

Asintió con la cabeza, rezando en silencio para que Mina estuviera ahí. No había demasiadas posibilidades, pero había al menos una, se dijo. Nadie contestó cuando timbró al primero, al igual que sucedió cuando inmediatamente después timbró al segundo. Al llamar al tercero contestó una voz masculina diciendo que ahí no vivía ninguna Mina. Estaba sudando, tensa y ansiosa, pues aunque sabía que tendría más oportunidades, ahora solo le quedaba ese edificio, solo tres pisos más siendo específicos. Llamó al cuarto piso.

-¡Hola! Le traigo a la señorita Myoui Mina la pizza que pidió.- dijo amable.

-¡Mina acaba de salir pero puedes subirla y le llamaré para avisarla!- contestó amable una voz aguda. 

No tenía palabras, quería llorar, quería gritar… Había encontrado a Mina, aunque la chica no estuviera ahí para verlo. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sin siquiera preocuparse de cómo explicaría que la pizza no fuese real. Cuando llegó al cuarto entró directamente, sin pensar, al ver la puerta abierta para ella.

-¿¡Vive aquí Myoui Mina!?- gritó.

-Se mudó aquí hace unos días.- contestó una mujer, saliendo de un cuarto con unos billetes en la mano.- ¿Y la comida?

-No hay comida, lo siento mucho, pero por lo que más quiera, escúcheme.- dijo, volviendo a hablar de inmediato sin dar tiempo a una contestación- Necesito que me diga donde está. Sé que debe estar en alguna galería o algo pero necesito saberlo por favor. Soy Son Chaeyoung, somos pareja pero necesitamos arreglar unas cosas por favor, necesito hablar con ella necesito que sepa como me siento.

La desconocida sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña de cartón, tendiéndosela a la otra.

-Ahí debería poner la dirección. Espero que la encuentres.

Chae arrancó el papel de la mano de la otra murmurando un apresurado “gracias” antes de salir de la estancia y bajar las escaleras con prisa. No se detuvo al lado de su amigo, que le seguía esperando en el portal, sino que exlamó un “Han, nos vemos, voy por Mina” y salió corriendo en dirección a una parada cualquiera de metro. Iba a encontrarla, se dijo subiendo a uno de los trenes unos minutos después, habiendo ubicado mentalmente su destino y trazado una ruta rápida.

…

-¡Mina!- llamó Sana desde su despacho en la galería, saliendo con el teléfono fijo del local pegado al pecho- Es para ti, toma.

Por un momento se le iluminó la cara pensando que era Chaeyoung quien llamaba preguntando por ella, por lo que se vino a bajo al reconocer de su nueva compañera de piso.

-¿Mina?- preguntó- ¿Recuerdas a la tal Chaeyoung de la que me hablaste? ¡Un amigo suyo me acaba de decir donde va a estar esta noche! ¿No es maravilloso?

-¿Dónde?- ignoró la última pregunta de la mujer, yendo directa a lo que importaba de verdad. Sabía que no iba a poder ver a la otra actuar porque no se creía capaz de dejar la exposición y no se veía lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar con la otra de nuevo, pero le relajaba saber donde estaría. O al menos eso se hizo creer. 

La mujer le dio la dirección y a ella no le tomó más de unos segundos ubicarlo. A pie, le llevaría menos de media hora llegar, se dijo. Si corría llegaría en veinte minutos y podría verla desde lejos, aunque fuesen solo unos segundos antes de volver a la galería. Los primeros invitados estaban empezando a llegar aún, había una pequeña posibilidad…

-¿Sana?- llamó ya habiendo finalizado la llamada- ¿Puedo ir un momento rápido fuera a hacer una cosa? 

-¡Por supuesto! Yo me encargo de tus obras.- contestó.

Salió al exterior, recibida automáticamente por el viento cálido de verano. Corrió calle arriba, por mucho que su vestido se lo impidiese o aunque tuviese que volver a la galería apestando a sudor. Pero no importaba, nada importaba más que Chae.

Daba igual lo mucho que quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, Mina no quería ser solo Mina viviendo en el mundo de Mina por su cuenta. Mina no iba a decidir una vida sin Chaeyoung.

… 

Su padre siempre le había dicho a Sana que durante las exposiciones debería estar siempre hablando con los invitados o, en caso de que la hubiese, con la prensa. Sobre todo si ella era la organizadora. Pero sinceramente, no cumplía la mayoría de los consejos de su padre. Durante sus propias exposiciones se limitaba a pagar a alguien para que se presentase como la galerista mientras ella se sentaba en recepción. Era más fácil, más divertido, y se lo podía permitir, así que no había problema alguno. Además, nadie era específicamente malo con ella porque ninguna de sus conversaciones duraba más de tres minutos, por lo que eran todo ventajas, pensaba distraída mordiendo la tapa de un bolígrafo que tenía en la mano cuando de repente una chica joven con pelo azul se precipitó en el recibimiento, jadeante y con el cabello azul pegado a la frente.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita?- sugirió, siempre cortés con todos los que entraban en su local, por muy extravagantes que pudiesen parecer.

-¡Necesito encontrar a la señorita Myoui, es muy urgente!

-Oh, Mina…- empezó- Se fue hará media hora, pero igual ya ha vuelto. ¿Por qué no entras y buscas por ella? Sus cuadros están en la habitación B así que andará ahí.

…

Su amiga siempre había sido imprudente, por lo que a pesar de que ella fuese un año mayor que Jisung, estaba acostumbrado a que la naturaleza de la chica fuese más infantil. No le sorprendía en absoluto que no se hubiera presentado. No le parecía mal, porque sabía que para Chae su relación era muy importante. Nunca la había visto interactuar con Mina en la vida real pero sí le había mostrado una foto suya que mantenía en la cartera y le había hablado sobre ella en un tono de adolescente enamorada perdidamente. Esperaba que todo fuese bien para ambas si volvían a verse, se dijo a la vez que una mujer rubia de facciones suaves irrumpía en el bar en el que estaba esperando con su ahora jefe y Soyeon. La chica desentonaba ligeramente, desprendía una vibra demasiado clara para un bar de mala muerte. Trató de buscarle sentido al por qué estaba ahí, hasta que por fin relacionó que la mujer parada en la puerta era la mujer en la cartera de Chaeyoung.

-¿No va a venir?- preguntó Chan.

-¡MINA!- gritó por respuesta, ignorando al otro hombre. Se levantó ruidosamente y corrió hacia la rubia- ¡Mina, Chae estaba buscándote!

-¿Quién mierda eres?- contestó soezmente- ¿Ha cantado ya?- añadió más tarde, porque aunque nadie podría saberlo en el fondo muy fondo era la que más ganas tenía de escuchar a Chaeyoung esa noche.

-Eh, soy amigo de ella. Me llamo Han Jisung.- musitó- Ha estado viviendo en mi casa unos días, supo que ibas a estar en una galería y fue a por ti. No sé donde está ahora, lo siento. ¡Pero igual sigue ahí, si vas en bus o algo seguro qué…!

-No voy… No voy a llegar a tiempo.- murmuró- Me llevaría demasiado tiempo llegar ya se habrá ido. 

-¿Ji?- escuchó la voz de Chan detrás de él, girándose para verle- ¿Qué pasa?

En cuestión de un minuto le había resumido al hombre la historia de lo que había pasado y el motivo de por qué la chica no se había llegado a presentar. Le daba pena porque sabía que la otra llevaba esforzándose demasiado tiempo como para perder una oportunidad así por amor, porque estaba convencido de que Chan no lo entendería o al menos no le daría otra oportunidad. Era, siendo realistas, lo más probable.

-¿No da tiempo?- inquirió- ¡Bueno! Aparqué ahí detrás hace nada si quieres te llevo.- sonrió.

…

Mina no estaba en la sala B. Ni en la C. Ni en la A. Ni en los despachos.

…

Chae no podía haberse ido tan pronto, se decía a si misma.

…

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

…

No podía llegar tarde, el coche iba a velocidad suficiente para llegar en minutos.

…

No iba a trabajar en su vida, no iba a poder pagar un apartamento ella sola.

…

-¡Oye, Ji!- gritó el conductor al chico más joven, que iba en la parte de atrás- ¡Dile a tu amiga que puedo encontrarle otra actuación otro día!

…

El baño en el que se había encerrado era demasiado pequeño, pero era el más alejado de la gente que había encontrado. Odiaba llorar en público, pero el sitio enano la agobiaba.

…

Cuando Mina llegó y buscó alrededor de la galería, Chae no estaba en la sala B. Ni en la A. Ni en la C. Ni en los despachos. Se preocupó por haber tardado demasiado, o por si algo le había pasado a la chica. Igual nunca volvía a verla. Igual Chaeyoung le había dejado para siempre. Igual estaba condenada a ser Mina por su cuenta.

-¿Mina?- preguntó el amigo de la chica, que le había acompañado hasta dentro- Estás… llorando.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, que en efecto estaba húmeda debido al llanto. Sin decir nada se acercó a la puerta del primer baño que encontró, esperando a que la persona que estaba dentro acabase rápido.

…

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta una vez hubo considerado que su cara roja no parecía tan roja y que sus ojos no estaban tan irritados. Miraba hacia abajo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, por lo que cuando tras escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa sintió dos brazos a su alrededor y calor acogiéndola tuvo que callarse un grito. La persona que le había abrazado, que estaba ahora llorando en su oreja y mojando su hombro, llevaba el vestido favorito de Mina, el perfume preferido de la chica y el pelo del mismo color, por lo que no había tenido que pensar mucho para reconocerla. Mina no estaba en la sala B. Ni en la C. Ni en la A. Ni en los despachos. Estaba entre sus brazos y era todo lo que importaba. La mayor la empujó en el baño de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Siento mucho haberme enfadado tanto. Tendría que haber ido a verte cantar, joder. Ahora seguro que ni quieres verme tú a mí.- musitó la más alta, llorando a mares, ahora separada de ella.

-Siento haberme enfadado aunque tú me des todas las cosas que me das.- murmuró en respuesta.

-No, Chae, no. Somos… somos pareja, tenemos que ser buenas entre nosotras, es lo básico.- contestó, haciendo de la chica la más feliz del mundo a referirse a ellas como pareja.- Enfadarse es normal porque no quería estar ahí en el momento de tu vida. Pero yo tendría que haber valorado tu opinión o al menos no echarte en cara que soy la que te hace feliz. Lo siento mucho. Ahora ni siquiera has actuado por mi culpa.

.He venido porque quería, no es culpa tuya. Tenerte aquí me hace más feliz que cualquier puto sueldo o papel o cualquier cosa.- confesó- Nada me importa tanto como un segundo del mundo de Chaeyoung y Mina. Te quiero, nada va a cambiar eso. Nunca jamás.

-Me acosté con otra cuando tú no estabas, te grité porque no quería estar contigo hoy, me enfadé mucho siempre que no estabas durante muchos días seguidos…

-Pero te sigo queriendo mucho. Somos muy jóvenes, son cosas que mejorar con el tiempo. Me da igual que te acuestes con otras mujeres, tu cuerpo no es mío. Yo también te grité por lo mismo. Por favor, ¿lo intentarías de nuevo conmigo? 

-¿No piensas que soy una tóxica?

-Muchas parejas discuten a veces, llevamos años juntas y nunca habíamos discutido.- razonó- Son cosas que pasan, lo importante es que queramos cambiarlas. Por favor- repitió- ¿me entregarías tú mejor versión de ti misma si yo te entrego la mía?

-Te entregaría mi vida entera porque sé que nadie la cuidará mejor.- respondió con toda la sinceridad que cabía en el mundo de Mina y Chaeyoung- Aunque seas un pequeño desastre.


End file.
